The Little Surprise
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: Felicity Is Ready To Give Birth To Her Babies, But There Is Something That Tessa Needs To Tell The New Parents. There Is A Little Surprise Waiting For Them. Sequel To I'll Stand Beside You Always. All Rights Go To Marvel! I Own Felicity & The Babies.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 1- Introducing: Prince Arlo of Asgard

Tessa looked at the results of the tests that she had just ran and she was shocked. It was written all over her face. Felicity saw this and she started to cry "Tess, Tessa, wh what is it?" Loki just ran his hand over her hair "Tessa what is wrong?" Tessa looked up at Loki and Felicity "well, it would seem that…"

The others healers were running around like headless chickens, Tessa didn't have time to tell Felicity and Loki the news because Felicity started to give birth to their first child.

The healers had to move the family out of room, Felicity just held on to Loki. She kept telling him how much she hated him, Loki just brushed off the insults she was saying, and he knew it was hormones and the pain of labour. He didn't care she was giving life to their twins.

Tessa looked at her "You're doing great Felicity, just keep pushing" Felicity looked at her "I can't, it hurts way too much" Loki kissed her head "You can't give up Feli, I know you can do this" Felicity shook her head "I can't" She then started to scream out in pain again.

Tessa smiled "There you go, I can see the head" Felicity started to get worried all over again about what would happen once the babies were finally here and now they were finally here. Felicity started to panic "I can't, I can't" Loki knew she was panicking "Feli sweetheart, and you can do this. You are going to be a great mother and our twins will love you"

Felicity nodded, she carried on pushing. Tessa got a blue blanket and placed a small baby inside. Tessa smiled at the small baby in her arms, the baby started to cry. Tessa handed him over to Felicity "Here is your first born, your son" Felicity looked down at the small child in her arms "He is so adorable, he's all mine" Felicity looked at Loki "we made this Loki; we made this perfect little baby"

Loki ran his finger down his sons cheek "He looks like his mother" Felicity smiled "But I bet when he opens his eyes they will be your piercing green ones" Felicity sighed, she knew she would have to go through it all over again soon. Tessa sighed "The other one isn't ready to be born yet so you might have a few hours before you meet the other one or a few minutes"

Felicity sighed "I can't to meet my other baby, he needs a name Loki. You should name him, first born son." Loki felt Felicity put the small delicate baby in his arms "I don't want to drop him" Felicity smiled "You won't drop him Loki" Felicity put her arms under Loki's seeing as Loki was scared about holding him.

Loki looked down at their first born son in his arms "what about Arlo?" Felicity smiled "Prince Arlo of Asgard" Tessa showed the new baby to the other family members "Loki and Felicity have decided to name him Prince Arlo" Frigga held her grandson "He is so precious, has Felicity given birth to the other baby yet?"

Tessa shook her head "Not yet, we don't know how long it will take, it could take a few hours or days. But will more likely be in a few hours" Frigga just held Arlo "He isn't blue" Tessa nodded "Nope, he might not carry the Frost Giant trait. He might get the trait later on in life; Felicity doesn't have to worry about Arlo just yet"

Tessa heard Felicity screaming out in pain again, Frigga held Arlo and Tessa went back to help Felicity. Frigga looked down at Arlo "You're about to become a big brother, your twin brother or sister is about to be born" Arlo looked up at Frigga, Frigga smiled "Aww he has Loki's green eyes, he has Felicity's auburn hair and Loki's green eyes"

Tessa looked at Felicity "Arlo is safe with Frigga, now you need to push and bring in his twin into the world. Arlo is looking forward to being a big brother" Felicity looked out at the door and saw Frigga holding her Arlo "is Arlo okay?" Tessa knew what she was really asking "He is perfect Felicity, he doesn't appear to have the Frost Giant trait" Loki smiled "I wouldn't like my children to carry about the burden and being called a monster, like I was" Felicity hit him and screamed "Noo, you weren't called an ahhhhh monster" Felicity held her bump and screamed.

Tessa got another blanket ready for Arlo's twin…

What Does Tessa Need To Tell Felicity & Loki?

What Will The Next Baby Be?

Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 2- Introducing Prince Lucius of Asgard

Tessa started to do everything all over again and like clockwork the insults towards Loki started, just like before he laughed off the insults. Frigga held Arlo "your twin is about to be born, you are going to be a big brother" Arlo just looked at her with his big green eyes. Odin looked over at his first grandson "I don't think he really cares dear, but at least Felicity won't have to worry about him because he doesn't seem to carry the Frost Giant trait" Frigga nodded "I bet that is worry off their minds but what about his twin?"

Thor looked over at his nephew "At least Loki got his wish, he wanted a son and maybe Arlo will be a Mischief just like his father" Frigga smiled "I don't think that would matter, I just hope Felicity comes out of this alive. I don't think Loki could survive being a single father and not have Felicity around. She makes him smile"

Arlo looked at all of them with his big green eyes, you couldn't mistake his eyes, he definitely had his fathers' eyes. Everyone just had to wait to see if any of the babies carried the gift of magic. They already knew one of them did but which one. They wouldn't find out until they were much older, Frigga already knew that Felicity told Loki to teach the gifted child to use their magic responsibly.

Frigga looked over at Thor who still had his arm around Jane; she wondered when her first born would settle down, she liked the mortal. Odin had already given them his blessing to be with each other. She hoped that all this family stuff would make Thor think about his future and family.

Frigga looked down at Arlo "So Jane, what do you think about children?" Jane had just been waiting for her to ask or about marriage. Jane smiled and looked at Arlo "I like children and maybe one day I would like some of my own but who knows" Frigga nodded "and what about marriage?" Thor was getting embarrassed, Jane just placed her hand on his chest "I believe in marriage, and who knows maybe one day I wil get married and I might not"

Tessa looked at Felicity "You're doing great, I can almost see the head, Arlo wants to meet his twin" Felicity laughed "I bet he's thrilled about having a sibling" Loki kissed her head "You simply amaze me my love" Felicity looked at him "This is all your fault, don't come near me ever again. Never going to happen again" Loki laughed "I know you don't mean that" He got close to her ear and whispered "I know you enjoy our encounters just as much as I do my love and I do believe that last time you were the one who was asking for it"

Felicity looked at him "I really hate you" Tessa got the blanket ready "are you ready to start pushing again?" Felicity shook her head "No" Tessa smiled "Unfortunately this little one wants to meet their parents and is starting to wonder where their twin went" Felicity rolled her eyes "Guess I better push"

Frigga saw that her next grandchild was about to come into the world "Jane would you like to hold Arlo?" Jane smiled "I would love to" Frigga carefully handed Arlo to Jane. Jane held the precious prince in her arms "his eyes are really green" Thor smiled at his nephew "No one can second guess who his father is" Jane looked at him "Felicity would never do that Thor, you can tell how deeply she loves Loki, I would hit you for that remark but I am holding your nephew"

Thor held his arm "Oww" Frigga smiled "That was for suggesting such filth in the presence of Arlo" Frigga had hit Thor for Jane. Thor rubbed his arm "Thank you for that reminded mother" Frigga looked at him "And keep your Mjolnir out of reach of little people, Yes they might not be able to hold it but they might hurt themselves trying to"

Thor nodded "yes mother, I will make sure it is up high where little fingers can't reach it" Odin thought he would join in "it is all practice for what you have your own family my son, I had to do all this when you were born then when Loki joined our family" Thor blushed when Odin mentioned about starting his own family. He had never thought about that, he looked over at Jane who was holding a now smiling Arlo.

Tessa smiled "okay the head is slowly coming, you really need to push Felicity, I know you are tired and you are doing an amazing job so keep pushing" Felicity just nodded and kept pushing. Tessa grabbed the blanket and wrapped up the new member of the family in it. Tessa smiled down at the baby in her arms "You have another baby boy"

Felicity smiled, she was a little bit disappointed that she didn't have a daughter but she didn't really mind. She loved her boys no matter what. Tessa handed the blanket and baby to Felicity. She looked down at her new son "you are going to love your big brother"

Felicity looked up at Loki "You have another son, you got your wish. We have 2 incredible boys. This little one needs a name now." Loki smiled at his second son "I did have another boy name picked out just in case" Felicity smiled "Tell me we already agreed on Arlo, so tell us" Loki looked at his son "what about Lucius?"

Felicity looked at the baby in her arms "Prince Lucius of Asgard, I like it" Loki once again with the help of Felicity held his second son. Felicity looked at the family and went to wave them in so that Arlo could meet his baby brother but Tessa stopped them.

Felicity saw the worried look on her face "Tessa what is wrong?" Loki held Lucius and looked at Tessa and Felicity. Tessa sighed "the results that I got back state that…"

What Did The Test Results Say?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 3- The Little Surprise: Part 2

Felicity saw the worried look on her face "Tessa what is wrong?" Loki held Lucius and looked at Tessa and Felicity. Tessa sighed "the results that I got back state that…"

One of the others healers took Lucius from Loki and took him outside to meet the family while Tessa told Felicity the news. Frigga held Lucius "Alice, what is Tessa telling them?" Alice looked at the royal family "Tessa ran some tests on Felicity and the babies before she gave birth and she is about to tell them the results" Frigga looked back into the room, Felicity looked like she was about to kill Loki.

Odin looked at his son and soon to be daughter in law "She doesn't look happy, I wonder what Tessa told them" Frigga looked down at the fussing baby in her arms "Did they name this little one Alice?" Alice nodded "Yes my lady, Prince Lucius" Frigga looked down at the baby again "It's okay Lucius, and do you want to meet your brother?" Lucius opened his eyes and he had Felicity's hazel ones.

Odin smiled "They are both a mixture of those two" Frigga nodded "Arlo has Loki's eyes but Felicity's hair and Lucius has Felicity's eyes and Loki's hair" Alice looked Lucius "He was also born without the trait" Jane smiled down at Arlo "At least Felicity doesn't have to worry about that then" they all nodded in agreement.

All they heard was next was "I really hate you", they looked up and saw Felicity hitting Loki's chest, Loki just held her "I know you don't mean that Feli, I am sorry about all of this" Tessa gave them some space, Tessa and Alice took Arlo and Lucius and placed them somewhere so that they could be monitored.

Frigga followed the 2 healers, Tessa knew she would. Alice walked back into the room where Felicity and Loki were. Frigga looked at Tessa "What did you just tell Loki and Felicity?" Tessa looked at her "The results I got back from the tests say that there was 3 heartbeats" Frigga looked confused "isn't that a good thing?" Tessa sighed "3 heartbeats not including Felicity's, they aren't having twins my lady, they are having triplets"

Frigga couldn't believe it twins was rare in Asgard but Triplets was very rare and the mother never survived the birth. Frigga wiped her eyes, Tessa placed her hand on her arm "We are doing everything we can to help Felicity and the next baby, everything is looking good so far, but this baby might carry the Frost Giant trait"

They went back to where everyone was. Tessa went back into the room. Everyone noticed the sad look that was now upon Frigga's face; Odin put his arm around her shoulders "what is my dear?" Frigga took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay "Tessa found out that Felicity is not having twins, she is actually having triplets and the third baby might have the trait" Thor explained everything to Jane as she looked a little lost. The final part for the results didn't have to be said, they all knew the risks.

They all went to sit in the room where the babies had now been put; they didn't want to see Felicity die. Frigga looked over at her grandsons "looks like you both will be big brothers" Jane smiled "I wonder what the next baby with be, Felicity did say she wanted a daughter" Frigga smiled "Hopefully she will get her wish, I know Felicity will make it she has the best team of healers around her right now"

Frigga and Jane watched the babies, Arlo looked over at his brother who was starting to fuss again, and Jane carefully picked him up and gently placed him in the same bed as Arlo, Lucius then stopped. Frigga smiled "I used to do that to them when they were little including Felicity" Jane nodded "They need to know that they are brothers and will always have each other"

Thor smiled "soon they will have another sibling to get used to" Frigga nodded "I just hope Felicity is alright, she must be feeling so scared right now which won't help the labor in anyway" Jane sat down next to Thor "But she has Loki right there with her so that must help her keep calm a little bit" Frigga nodded "the way those two are, it still amazes me to this day. They move as one person sometimes it can be scary, they have rubbed off on each other"

Odin nodded "yes Felicity has defiantly rubbed off on Loki but he has also rubbed off on her. Over the years she has taken some of the blame for their behavior, so I've had to punish them both for their mischief ways even though I've known it has always been Loki" Jane smiled "She's always been looking out for him and caring about him, I think they would be getting married without the plans" everyone nodded in agreement "I agree but I had to tell them just in case their love hadn't been noticed yet" Odin stated.

Tessa kept telling Felicity too push, that the last baby wanted to meet their brothers and parents. Alice was observing all the monitors that were connected to Felicity "everything is doing good keep pushing Felicity" Loki was relieved that there was a chance that he might not lose his beloved Felicity. He had placed his full trust in these healers; they didn't work in the palace for any reason. They were the best.

Felicity kept pushing and like the last 2 times the insults towards Loki were flying out of her mouth, Tessa smiled "I see the head, one big push Felicity, I know you can do it" With that encouragement, Felicity delivered her third and last baby. Tessa wrapped the baby up in a blanket; she looked down at the baby…

Does The Baby Carry The Frost Giant Trait?

Will Felicity Live?

What Will The Baby Be?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 4: Introducing Princess SoShy of Asgard

Tessa looked down into her arms where the small baby was wrapped up in the blanket "you have a baby girl" Felicity smiled "we have a daughter" Tessa nodded, she looked down at the baby in her arms, she started to cry. Tessa tried to calm her down, Felicity held out her arms "I want to hold her" Tessa slowly handed the baby to Felicity, once the baby was safely in her mothers' arms she stopped crying.

Felicity looked down at her daughter "she loves her mummy" Felicity noticed that their daughter was blue so she carried the Frost Giant Trait, but it didn't bother Felicity. Tessa left the room to get Frigga so they could change her.

Felicity smiled "2 boys and a girl, you alright Loki?" Loki smiled "yes, I love you so much. Thank you for giving me 3 amazing children" Felicity handed the baby to Loki "No more okay, no more children" Loki held their daughter "I agree" Loki ran his finger down her cheek, her skin went from blue to normal.

Felicity looked at him "you changed her" Loki looked at them both "I didn't know I could" he ran his finger down her cheek but nothing happened, "I think once she's been changed it will only take an actual Frost Giant or a Relic from Jötunheim will change her back, like it did with you" Loki nodded "good I don't want to not be able to hold my own daughter"

Tessa came back with Frigga, she saw the happy look on their faces "how is everyone?" Felicity smiled "we are wonderful, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Frigga didn't response, she just held out her arms and Loki placed his daughter into his mothers' arms "she does have the trait, but I changed her" Frigga nodded "I thought you might be able to change her, she's beautiful. How do you feel Felicity?"

Felicity held on to Loki "I feel okay, sore but having 3 children after each other I expected it" Frigga smiled "but you did a wonderful job, you have 2 amazing sons and a beautiful daughter" the baby opened her eyes, she had big bright green eyes, just like her father. "Big green eyes and black hair, someone will look like her father" Loki smiled and kissed Felicity's head "she needs a name, the first blooded princess of Asgard"

Felicity smiled "how about SoShy?" Frigga looked down at her granddaughter "Princess SoShy of Asgard" she smiled "she likes it" Frigga handed her back to Felicity, she left them to enjoy their daughter. Frigga walked back into the room "baby and Felicity are fine, the baby does have the trait" Odin nodded "what is the third baby?" Frigga looked over at Arlo and Lucius "they have a little sister, Princess SoShy of Asgard. The first blooded princess of Asgard."

Jane smiled "that name is beautiful just like her I bet, the boys will love having a little sister. I don't think her having the trait will change anything" Thor smiled "of course it won't, we love her already and we haven't met her yet. SoShy is family with or without the trait" Odin nodded "plus she is the first blooded Princess of Asgard, people will love and protect her even more"

Arlo and Lucius both started to fuss, Frigga looked over at her grandsons "I think they know part of them is missing" Odin laughed "don't be silly my dear, they have just been born" Tessa walked in carrying SoShy, she placed her in between her brothers, both of them stopped. Frigga just gave Odin the 'I told you so' look, Odin smiled "wow, that gift will come in handy as they get older"

Loki brought Felicity into the room, she wanted to see her babies. Everyone was happy to see Felicity. Felicity stood by her babies, she was weak due to the births so Loki had a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Odin congratulated them and went to announce the births of the royal babies. Everyone in Asgard was waiting on the news and so was the other Nine realms.

Felicity held on to Loki "we made 3 beautiful babies" Arlo looked at his younger siblings, he smiled when he laid eyes on both his brother and sister. Loki noticed this "he's already making sure his younger siblings are close by" Frigga smiled "he gets that from you, you were just like that Loki" Loki looked confused "but I'm the youngest" Frigga placed her hand on his cheek "when you were a baby you would look around to make sure you knew where Felicity was" Loki kissed her cheek "I guess something's you never grow out of"

How Will Asgard React To The News?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 5- Felicity's First Day Off

Felicity was walking around looking like a zombie; Frigga went to talk to her. Yes she was the proud mother of triplets and managed to survive the birth of all three but she also needed some time alone so that she didn't lose her own identity. Loki had time off whenever he was sparing with the others but Felicity didn't have that release.

Frigga and her personal maid Marie found Felicity and the babies in her chambers, she hardly left the anymore. She didn't even join them at meal times, Loki did but Felicity didn't. Frigga couldn't believe what she saw. Felicity looked like she was half dead. She had lost loads of weight due to hardly eating.

Frigga looked at Marie "Go get Tessa and bring Loki to me" she walked over to Felicity who was just staring at the triplets; Arlo turned over and hit SoShy in the face which made her cry. Felicity just sighed. Frigga gently hit her hands away. She picked SoShy up "Sshh its okay princess, your brother is just a wriggly little guy. You'll get him back when you guys are older" SoShy stopped crying and just stared at her grandmother.

Tessa came back and straight away she knew why she had been called "Felicity, my dear, let me take care of you. You can't look after your babies in this state" Felicity went to stand up but her Tessa push her back down into the chair "I don't even think you could stand up right now"

Marie came back with Loki, Frigga just looked at him, he looked refreshed, and he didn't even look like a new father to triplets. Frigga handed him SoShy "take SoShy into my chambers. I shall bring Arlo and Lucius" Loki looked confused, he then looked over at Felicity who was being fussed over by Tessa "what is going on mother?"

Frigga looked at him "Felicity is exhausted; she has lost loads of weight and can't even stand. She is unfit to look after the babies, so I am giving her today and tomorrow off so that she can sort herself out. Why haven't you noticed this Loki?" Loki started to feel guilty "I haven't really seen her; she doesn't share my bed any longer. She never leaves that chair" Loki walked over to Felicity, he bent down "I am so sorry my love, please get better. We can't lose you" Loki kissed her forehead.

He left the room carrying SoShy; she just looked up at him with the look that read 'who the hell are you' Loki hadn't spent much time with his family; he was too busy keeping up appearances. He felt bad; he didn't want to miss out on the important milestones of his children's lives. He was going to change his ways.

He sat down in a chair in his mothers' chambers, SoShy started to kick her feet "what's wrong little one?" Frigga walked in with Arlo and Lucius "you need to start thinking about your family Loki, they need you and Felicity needs you know than ever" Loki nodded, SoShy stopped fussing "she stopped" Frigga nodded "she knows when her brothers are and aren't around her. They all do. They fuss when one of them is missing" Loki looked down at her, her big green eyes staring at him "I just hope her brothers don't hate her for having the trait"

Frigga sighed "They won't cause you and Felicity will raise them not to and when they are told, when they are older. It will be their choice on how they react but she will still be loved by everyone in this palace and realm" Loki kiss her forehead "She will always be loved by me and Felicity"

Frigga smiled "that's all she needs to know my love, as long as she has one person loving her unconditionally then she will be fine, you turned out just fine thank you very much. I had to watch you and Thor grow up and turn into the handsome men you've become and fall in love" Loki smiled "I know that Feli saved me from myself when father told me"

Frigga watched the boys "I showed her and the outcome wasn't pretty Loki, No mother should ever see her son in a cell. That is why I am so thankful for Felicity. You may of seen yourself as a monster but she has always seen the amazing person you are inside whether you are blue or pale"

Loki looked down at SoShy "She will be an amazing woman blue or pale. She will be raised just as I was, but I have a feeling that she won't carry the gift of magic. I think her brothers got that part of me" Frigga looked at Lucius who started to fuss, she then moved him closer to Arlo "Frost Giants have their own magic Loki, she might discover that when she is in danger than she might change into her Jötun self. None of know what will happen"

Tessa put the blanket over Felicity; she had given her something to help her sleep. For the next 48 hours Felicity wasn't a mom of triplets, she was just Felicity an Asgardian lady, free to do whatever she felt like well within reason. She started to dream about what her wedding would be like. Felicity was allowed to have time off from being a full time mother and just be herself. She had triplets her sanity would soon be affected if it hadn't been already.

Felicity woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed, she then held her empty stomach. She walked into the kitchens, there was already a plate made up of her favourite dishes. She slowly ate knowing her stomach wouldn't be used to food. She thanked the chef for the amazing food and left the kitchens.

Felicity walked outside, she walked to the stables. She used to love horse riding. She used to go riding with Loki when he wasn't of fighting monsters but she didn't have time for that now since the triplets came and also Loki became more controlling of her. Felicity didn't mind, it just proved to her that he saw her more as his lover than a friend.

Felicity slowly mounted her horse and went for a slow trot around the gardens. She missed this. She missed having time to herself. She had to admit that she needed this time away from her babies. She did miss them but she was starting to question her own health.

Felicity sat on her horse and watched the birds fly around in the sky; she heard hooves behind her and knew she had company. The white horse stood beside hers "I'm surprise to see you out here without your escort Lady Felicity" Felicity smiled "I'm having some me time Fandral, my sanity wasn't slowly going" Fandral laughed and so did Felicity. "Well I'm glad that you are getting that back, we did wonder if you had any left you know being friends with the prince"

Felicity looked at him "you are just jealous, that I have a friendship that you wish you had" Fandral laughed "I have a great friendship with Hogun, Volgstaff and of course Lady Sif" Felicity smiled "Speaking of Lady Sif, I do recall you being very close at the engagement announcement" Fandral cleared his throat "you must have been mistaken my lady" Felicity laughed "Really? You are going to sit that and lie to me. I am surprised at you Fandral seeing as you are fully aware of my betroths silver tongue"

Fandral smiled "Alright Lady Felicity, you caught me. Yes but only because I haven't found a maiden I haven't already charmed. There are only 3 in the whole of Asgard, the queen of course, Lady Sif and yourself. I know fully that Loki would kill me slowly if I ever tried anything on with you"

Felicity nodded "He would, Thor told me that he almost ripped your head off when I hurt myself that time with my dagger" Fandral shook his head "It was his own damn fault, choosing that temptress over such a beauty as yourself" Felicity looked at the sun slowly start to set "I think he has learnt the errors of his ways. I think I am ready to fully forgive him" they slowly rode back to the stables.

They slowly walked into the palace "I really enjoyed our conversation Fandral, thank you. I don't really get to talk to anyone, anymore" Fandral nodded "Me too, I'm always here to listen my lady" they went their separate ways. Today was the first time in weeks that Felicity was actually going to join everyone for dinner. Frigga and Marie would be watching the triplets so that Loki could also join Felicity for supper.

Will Loki Find Out About Fandral and Felicity's Chat?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 6- Jealous Loki

Felicity walked into the hall and saw everyone enjoying their supper; everyone was surprised to see her. They hadn't seen her in weeks. Lady Sif actually managed to push Thor away from Felicity so that she hugged her first. Felicity just laughed "Did you just push Thor?" Lady Sif nodded "I wanted to hug you first, it's good to see you Feli" Felicity nodded.

Felicity had to catch her balance; someone else had beaten Thor to her. Her best friend Lisa "Hi, I just mean hi. I've missed you and I wanna see the babies and Hi" felicity smiled "I've missed you too Lisa but try and breathe" Lisa laughed "we need to hang out more please Felicity, I miss you and you can't lose yourself" Felicity nodded "Frigga has taken the babies from me and given me tomorrow baby free so I would love to spend time with you"

Lisa smiled widely "Yes, we can go to Midgard and go baby shopping or we can watch" Felicity hugged her "Breathe, anything you wanna do okay" Lisa nodded. Felicity finally got greeted by Thor "I'm glad to see you are recovering" Felicity nodded "I have the best healers around me" Thor escorted her to the table "Has Loki been helping?" Felicity sat down next to Jane "Yes he has when he can" Thor sat the other side of Jane.

Jane smiled "I will be happy to help you Felicity, just ask" Felicity nodded "thank you Jane" Felicity's purple dress turned to green "I was wondering when you would show up" Felicity felt him sit down beside her "I thought I would have supper with my wonderful beloved" Felicity turned to face him "Your mother told you to leave the babies" Loki nodded "and there was that as well"

They shared a sweet and innocent kiss. Fandral made the mistake of sitting opposite Felicity. They exchanged smiles; Loki thought nothing of it until they started talking. Fandral looked at Felicity "so what plans do you have for tomorrow?" Felicity smiled "I am going to Midgard with Lisa, Jane you should join us, sort of girls day out" Jane nodded "I would love to" Lisa heard them and agreed.

Loki looked confused "How does Fandral know you are baby free?" Felicity knew what Loki was like, he would come over jealous so she had to choose her words carefully. "I went for a ride earlier cause I miss it and I was watching the sun set and Fandral saw me alone and kept me company" Everyone could tell Loki wanted to kill Fandral where he sat.

Fandral piped up "Yes but Loki it was only because you don't know what dangers are out in the fields, we don't want Felicity getting hurt. You and the babies need her" Loki kind of saw where he was coming from and nodded "that is true, thank you Fandral for keeping my Felicity safe" He put emphasis on the word my. As if anyone in the Nine Realms could forget that Felicity was Loki's. Felicity placed her hand over his "Tomorrow evening when I return from Midgard, how about we go riding, like we used to" Loki looked at her "I would love it if I can drag myself away from our babies, SoShy doesn't like it when I put her down"

Felicity smiled "Maybe she can tell that you have the trait too or she might miss you more as you aren't around much" Loki nodded "I promise I will be around to help you more" Felicity smiled "But you are there at night when I need the most help, during the day I have your mother and Tessa to help me"

They started to eat their supper, Felicity caught Loki looking up and giving Fandral evil looks. Felicity could tell that Loki was jealous of the short time she had spent with him. Felicity got close to his ear and whispered "You have no need to be jealous Loki. You know I only have eyes for you." Loki looked at her and whispered back "I don't trust him, he's the biggest flirt in Asgard, I wouldn't want him to try and take you away from me, and you are mine and only mine"

Felicity didn't like the feeling that Loki was referring her to his property, she just brushed it off "I know and everyone is aware of that, you know that I love you and I love our 3 beautiful children doesn't that show you how much I love you" Loki kissed her cheek "It does and I am still grateful"

Supper was over and Felicity dragged Loki out into the gardens. Felicity placed her hand in the crook of his elbow "I quite enjoyed eating supper with everyone, I missed it" Loki smiled "I think everyone was happy to see you out and about" Felicity nodded "You don't have to worry about losing me Loki. I've been standing right beside you since we were babies. Don't you think if I was going to leave I would have done it by now?" Loki looked at her "I know but everything I love gets taken from me" Felicity kissed his cheek "I know you are still upset about your true parentage and not becoming you know" the K word was banned from Loki's ears.

"But I still love you no matter what you are or who you are. Our 3 beautiful children love you and I know that they will all look up to you in their own special way; you will be K in their eyes especially to SoShy. She will need you the most. 4 things I am certain will never be taken from you" Loki wrapped his arms around her "I love you so much Felicity" Felicity smiled "I love you too Loki, always have and I always will"

They carried on walking around the gardens "Must you go to Midgard tomorrow, if something happens. I won't be able to protect you" Felicity laughed "Loki I am going to spend a few hours at the most in Midgard. I need some woman time and I nothing will happen"

What Will Happen In Midgard?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 7- A Mortal Called Tom

Felicity was saying goodbye to the triplets, Arlo started to whimper when she moved to say goodbye to his brother. Frigga picked him up "he'll be alright, he is just a fussy baby" Felicity said goodbye to Lucius and SoShy without any trouble. Felicity kissed Arlo's head again "be good all of you"

Loki escorted her to the Bifrost, Jane and Lisa were running a bit late, Felicity watched Loki as he paced up and down "Loki stop, you're going to make Heimdall nervous" Loki looked at her "I highly doubt that my love" Felicity could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't in a jesting mood.

Felicity sighed "I know you dislike this trip but I will be fine, Heimdall will be watching us. I'm sure you will be spending all day here asking him what we are doing" Loki looked at her "it is my job to protect you, how am I meant to protect you if you aren't here" Felicity placed her hands on his chest "Loki, I will be fine, I promise you" Jane and Lisa finally arrived.

Heimdall placed his sword in the Bifrost and all Loki could do was watch his beloved Felicity leave. But he always had a plan, he wasn't known at the God of Mischief for nothing. Loki left the Bifrost and went towards the dark side of Asgard.

Felicity and the girls weren't the only visitor in London, Loki changed his appearance and went to spy on Felicity. He did feel guilty but he couldn't lose her, if he had his way, she would be locked inside the palace. He saw the girls sitting outside a café.

Lisa was the first person to spot the mysterious man, she caught his eye many times, she looked at Jane and Felicity "looks like we have an audience ladies, he is hot" Felicity laughed at her "Lisa you think everyman his hot or handsome" Lisa held up her hands "hey I'm a single lady and by the way the guy who is staring at us is hot and handsome"

Jane smiled "well then single lady why don't you go over?" Lisa looked at her "are you insane, he looks familiar" Felicity had a very quick glance "yes he reminds me of the Freddy guy" Lisa looked at the man again, he had his side to them this time, Lisa gasped and covered her mouth "that is Freddy, well not Freddy but the actor who played him" Felicity and Jane laughed "Don't be silly Lisa, it's not him. Maybe it's a lookalike"

Lisa nodded "yeah it must be, but it is a real good lookalike" the man turned around, he could feel eyes on him, all three of them were looking at him trying to figure out if it was an actual lookalike or not, he just smiled at them and waved.

Felicity noticed there was something weird about him, she was about to find out cause Lisa opened her big mouth and asked him to join them, which he did. He took the empty seat next to Felicity. Felicity knew it was a lookalike. She was now p.i.s.s.e.d. "Hello, I'm Tom" Lisa couldn't believe it wasn't a lookalike "it's nice to meet you, I'm Lisa, this is Jane and that is Felicity" Jane and Felicity just smiled.

Tom smiled "it is a pleasure to meet you lovely ladies" Jane could tell something was wrong with Felicity "Feli what's wrong?" Felicity looked at them "I'm fine, just getting homesick I guess" Lisa smiled "awe are you missing Loki?" Felicity shook her head "No, I don't miss him" Everyone looked surprised "why don't you miss him?"

Felicity smiled sweetly at Tom "because he just doesn't know when to stop" Jane was confused "erm what am I missing?" Felicity kept eye contact with Tom "you need to work on your imagining my dear, your green eyes gave you away" Tom just laughed "you cannot blame a guy for trying" Felicity stood up "I'm going home" Tom stood up, "Alone, I don't really want to be around you right now"

Tom grabbed her hand "Feli please" Felicity slapped him "No Loki, I'm done. I'm at my limit with you" Felicity walked away, Tom changed into Loki, Lisa shook her head "you've really done it this time Loki, she is angry. You need to fix it"

Everyone arrived safely in Asgard, Frigga saw how furious Felicity was "my dear what has happened?" Felicity looked at her "Loki happened, he followed us to Midgard and pretended to be some actor guy. I'm done Frigga, he doesn't trust me"

Loki appeared "Felicity let me explain" Felicity looked at him "No Loki, just don't. You claim to love me but you don't trust me. There can't be an us without trust. We can't be together if there isn't any trust" Frigga looked at them "maybe you guys should have some time apart, to see if the time alone can rebuild the foundation of your relationship" Felicity looked at Loki "Okay, but this is the last chance Loki" Loki nodded " of course, I'm deeply sorry that I broke your trust Felicity"

Can Time Apart Fix Their Relationship?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 8- Trial Separation Part 1

Felicity looked around the empty chamber room, Loki had 'moved' out. They had decided they would have a week apart unless their health was a risk, Felicity looked at the empty bed she would be sleeping in for the next week.

Loki hid in the shadows of the room, he just watched her. Once again she held on to his pillow. She was hurt by what he had done but she missed him. She looked at the pillow, she screamed and threw the pillow across the room. She held her face and cried, Lisa had come to check on her and hugged her "it's alright Feli, it's going to be okay" Felicity looked up at her "I love him so much Lisa but he treats me like I'm a thing"

Lisa held her "I know honey, I know" Felicity wiped her eyes "he won't change, I know he fears that I will leave him but I won't, I love him and I will always forgive him. But this time he's gone too far, I don't think I can forgive him" Lisa laughed "I know you Feli. You forgave him last time and you always will this time, you might need more time to forgive him"

Felicity nodded "what if he thinks it's over between us and goes and finds another" Lisa could see she was angry "I will have Thor talk to Loki but he must be aware that it isn't over between you guys" Lisa bent over to the pillow and handed it to her "you might need this tonight" Felicity sighed "I've never slept without him near me, even when we were children I always knew I could get into his bed if I got scared"

Lisa smiled "awe you guys are so cute, you've always been connected and you always will, you'll see you will be wrapped back safely in his arms before end of the week, I would even suggest tonight" Felicity stroked the satin pillow "I need my Loki, I almost lost him twice, I don't want it to happen again but he has to see me as a person and not a thing" "I totally agree with you Felicity and maybe he should be told and also shown what he could lose" the ladies looked up and saw Fandral in the doorway.

Loki saw him and wanted to kill him where he stood. Fandral was the biggest flirt in Asgard and he flirted with every maiden who wasn't married. As they weren't married yet, Loki always saw Fandral as a threat to his relationship with Felicity.

Felicity faintly smiled "thanks Fandral but I'm sure that Loki is fully aware of what he could lose". Felicity knew that Loki hated Fandral being around her, she couldn't help that he was her friend and a big flirt, but she only and always had eyes for Loki. Felicity stood up "I don't think I'll be coming to supper, don't feel very hungry" Lisa looked at her friend "you know the queen won't allow that, she will have you brought kicking and screaming" Felicity nodded "I just want to hold my babies"

Everyone left the room, Felicity found the babies with Marie "how are they?" Marie turned around "they're fine, perfect angels" Felicity took them all back to the chambers to make it less lonely. She looked at her three beautiful babies "I love you all so much" Felicity started to cry, she wiped her eyes, Arlo started to cry. Felicity picked him up "hey ssshh it's okay Arlo, mummy is right here"

She rocked him back and forth, he calmed down when he felt his mother was also calm. Felicity looked down at him and his big green eyes "I will always love our father no matter what happens between us and I know that he will always love you three" Lucius giggled, Felicity smiled "yes Lucius he will always love you guys" Felicity laid all three of them on the bed in front of her.

Felicity made sure she had put SoShy in the middle of the boys, she looked at them "you all look like your father" Lucius giggled again, Felicity smiled "yes you do" SoShy started to cry, Felicity held her but she didn't calm down. Felicity smiled "you're missing your father" Felicity kissed her forehead "Frost giants stick together I guess". Loki hid in the shadows again, he watched his family, and he knew he had to change. He couldn't lose them, it would be the death of him. SoShy felt his presence in the room so she stopped.

Felicity looked at her and placed her back down in between her brothers. Felicity wondered why SoShy suddenly stopped crying, then it hit her. The Frost Giant trait linked SoShy to Loki, Felicity now knew that Loki was hiding in the room somewhere. 'Damn him and his magic' she thought.

Felicity looked up "Loki?" Loki didn't know whether to walk out or not. Felicity got off the bed and walked over to the shadow caused by the open drapes, she stood on front of him, Loki wanted to wrap her in his arms, she placed her hand in the shadows and her hand came into contact with his cheek. Felicity moved back so he could come out of the shadows.

Felicity sighed "your spying on me again" Loki nodded "yes but only because I love you Felicity, I can't stand to be away from you. Everyone in this room is my family, my responsibility" Felicity moved his hair out of his eyes "we will always be a family Loki but us?" Loki looked at her "No, don't say that Feli" He strongly wrapped his arms around her, he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Felicity felt his arms tightly wrap around her, she couldn't help but become weak by the scent of him which was leather and spices, she grabbed a hold of his tunic that he was wearing "Loki, I..."

Will Felicity Stay With Loki?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Surprise**

Thank You To Leila For Helping Me Write This Chapter 

Chapter 9- Trial Separation Part 2

Felicity felt his arms tightly wrap around her, she couldn't help but become weak by the scent of him which was leather and spices, she grabbed a hold of his tunic that he was wearing "Loki, I..."

Loki was going to listen to her, he couldn't believe the woman that he loved and had given birth to his 3 amazing children was ready to give up on them "Felicity I can't believe you are ready to give up on us, on our family" Felicity looked up at him "I'm not ready to give up on our family Loki, I think we just need to have some space, the trial separation that your mother suggested sounds like a good idea"

Felicity sat on the bed and brought Loki down with her "Loki we have been joined at the hip since we were children Loki, a week apart won't kill you" Loki looked at her "it might" Felicity hit his shoulder "don't you want a week away from me?" Loki wrapped his arms around her "no I didn't when we were children and I don't now"

FLASH BACK

A young Loki walked into the library, it was his safe haven, away from his brother and 'friends'. He also knew this is where he could find his only true friend; Felicity. He looked around the library but couldn't find her. Unit he saw something in the far corner surrounded by books.

He sauntered towards the books and the person "if you wanted a game of hide & seek I'll happily give you one" the girl looked up, hazel met green "Ahh my lord, I was wondering when you would show up" Loki sat down beside her, she handed him a book "your favourite I believe" Loki smiled "thank you Feli" Felicity smiled "what happened this time Loki?"

Loki had been sparring with Thor and this 'friends', which Loki always disliked because he was always made fun off, for not being like his brother. "I'm fine Felicity, Fandral just made a few jokes, but I am fine I can assure you that" Felicity placed her hand on his arm and stood up "I think it's about time I stretched my legs"

She left the library and was quickly followed by Loki "Feli don't go to the arena" Felicity sweetly smiled "I won't" Loki laughed "lying to me, I've taught you well" they walked towards the arena. Volstaff saw them "ahh hello Lady Felicity, Fandral is over to the left" Felicity smiled "thank you Volstaff" Felicity turned to Loki "stay here okay, I just want a quick chat with Fandral"

Felicity walked towards Fandral who was with Thor, Fandral' saw her and smiled "my my, my, do my eyes deceive me, Lady Felicity you look stunning as always" Felicity smiled at him "Fandral always a charmer, actually now that I see you and Thor together I would like to talk to you both"

Thor looked at her with concern "Is everything alright? Are you ill?" Felicity smiled "I am fine, I am actually concerned about Fandral's safety" Fandral laughed "I am flattered you care Felicity but I am perfectly fine" Felicity sighed "well thank Odin, maybe he said the spell wrong" Both men looked at her "continue please Lady Felicity" she turned to Fandral "well I was in the library and I kind of overheard Prince Loki casting a spell and I heard him mention your name while casting the spell"

Fandral turned pale "h he did? Yo you did?" Felicity nodded "by the time I realized what he was doing he had already casted the spell, I hope for your sake he casted it wrong" Thor looked at his now pale friend "I doubt it, magic is Loki's speciality, I told you to watch your jesting, you had better apologize and beg him to remove the spell"

Felicity nodded "I agree with Thor, maybe give him till supper and maybe he might remove the spell himself, if not then apologize and beg" Fandral nodded, he sat down on the bench. Felicity placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news" Fandral looked up at her " No Felicity, thank you for telling me" Felicity nodded and walked back over to Volstaff and Loki.

Volstaff looked at her "what did you tell him Felicity?" Felicity smiled "oh just that I overheard Loki casting a spell and that he may have mentioned Fandral's name during the spell" Volstaff laughed "you really have been spending too much time with him" he looked at Loki "are you proud of your work?" Loki smiled "if you want to lie why not learn from the best"

Volstaff laughed and nodded "true very true my lord" Loki and Felicity walked back inside the palace, Loki looked at his friend "you didn't have to do any of that but thank you, I really do cherish our friendship" Felicity nodded "your welcome and me too Loki"

They walked back to the library and Felicity sat back down on the floor and picked up her book and carried on where she had left off. Loki joined her and thought about casting a real spell on Fandral.

Will Loki Have A Week Away From Felicity?

Will Fandral Realize It Was A Joke?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 10- Flash Back Continued

They walked back to the library and Felicity sat back down on the floor and picked up her book and carried on where she had left off. Loki joined her and thought about casting a real spell on Fandral.

Felicity looked up from her book "Loki?" the space where he had been sitting was now empty. Felicity stood up and looked around the library "Loki?" she started to get worried, mainly for Fandral. She knew Loki would go after him.

Felicity left the library and went looking for Loki but she hoped she found him before he found Fandral. Felicity saw Hogun and Volstaff talking but no Thor or Fandral; she hoped that Thor and Fandral were together.

Felicity walked into the gardens, she saw Loki walking around with Frigga. She sat on the palace wall and watched them. She felt a hand on her shoulder "you look fascinated my child" Felicity looked up at Odin "I was just looking for your son to make sure he hadn't caused any more trouble"

Odin stood beside her "I heard what happened with Lord Fandral, I'm glad you stuck up for Loki but lying to Fandral wasn't the best way. He is very scared about what Loki has done to him"

Felicity looked down "I am very sorry All-Father, I didn't know what else to do, Fandral is also making jests at Loki's expense" Odin placed his hand on her shoulder "it's alright my dear, I shall let this time slide and I shall set Fandral straight" Frigga and Loki walked over to them "it's nice to see you out and about my love"

Odin smiled "I like my people to see their king walking around, I noticed Felicity sitting alone" Loki stood beside Felicity "sorry I left Feli, I had to talk to mother" Odin and Frigga left them to talk, "it's okay Loki, I was just worried that you had gone after Fandral" Loki sat beside her "no I'm bored with him now" Felicity laughed "good cause your father knows everything, he's going to talk to Fandral and gave me a warning for lying" Loki sighed "Heimdall must of told him about what happened, I am sorry Felicity that you got a warning"

Felicity placed her hand on his hand "Loki you know I cherish our friendship, I would do anything for you. You must know that by now" Loki nodded "I do know Felicity, but I also know you feel something deeper than friendship towards me" Felicity looked up at him "Loki I"

Loki tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear, he then leant in and gently kissed her. He placed his hand softly behind her head. Felicity lightly returned the kiss, she placed her hands on his chest. They pulled away a few minutes later, Felicity bit her lip and blushed.

"I only care about two things Felicity. My mother and you" Felicity looked at him "what about your father and brother?" Loki sighed "father doesn't take notice of me unless something goes wrong, and Thor, he will never see me as his equal"

Loki stood up and walked towards the palace, Felicity followed him. She knew where he was heading. The only other quiet place in the palace; the weapons room. It was off limits to everyone but that never stopped Loki before and it never would.

He walked towards the Casket of Ancient winters, everyone had heard the stories. They stood in front of the glowing blue casket. "I hope they don't try and reclaim it" Loki looked over at her "don't worry, I'll be here to rescue you" Loki went to place his hand on it, Felicity grabbed his hand "Loki don't be stupid. Don't touch it, we have no idea how dangerous or powerful it is."

Loki spun her around, Felicity was in front of him with her back against his chest, he placed one of his arms around her waist holding her tightly against his body "Loki let go, this isn't funny" Loki's other hand touched the casket "watch Feli!"

Felicity watched and saw his skin turn blue, Felicity struggled against him, but Loki kept a tight grip on her "it would appear Odin is hiding something from me" Felicity looked up at him, his blue face and red eyes. She turned in his arm, she placed her hand on his cheek "I see and feel no different towards you Loki. I still see my best friend"

"LOKI!" They turned around and saw Odin walking towards them. Loki kept his arm tightly around Felicity. "Something you would like to confess" Odin sighed "we hoped you would never find out, you are still my son Loki. I raised you"

END OF FLASH BACK

Felicity held Loki's hand "I remember that day Loki, I'm still here and my feelings towards you still haven't changed, but you have to stop spying on me. If I was with the children then yes, by all means spy on us then" Loki nodded "I can't lose you. You're the only thing in my life that makes sense, we have three beautiful children and that makes sense to me because of you"

Will Loki & Felicity Stay Together?  
Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	11. Chapter 11

**The Little Surprise**

Chapter 11- Back On Track- Last Chapter

Loki wrapped his arms around her and placed her in his lap "does this mean I am forgiven?" Felicity placed her hands on his shoulders "maybe" Loki pouted, this made Felicity laughed "yes alright, yes Loki I forgive you. But next time I will leave" Loki tighten his grip on her "not if I don't let you go"

They heard giggling, they walked over to the triplets "awe who are happy babies" Arlo was kicking his feet, Lucius was giggling and SoShy was smiling, Felicity picked up Arlo and Lucius, Loki picked up SoShy. They sat on the bed with them.

Felicity tickled Arlo and Lucius laughed at his older brother "I wonder if they will get along when they are older" Loki cuddled SoShy "why shouldn't they? Yes granted siblings fight but they will get along" Felicity looked over at him "so when will you and Thor start to get along then" Loki looked at her "we aren't brothers so we won't"

Felicity hit his arm "how can you say that? Family is about who raised you Loki, Thor will always be your brother. What if Arlo and Lucius start treating SoShy differently just because she carries the Frost Giant trait" Loki nodded "I will try to make an effort towards Thor for you and our children" Felicity kissed his cheek "thank you but do it for yourself Loki, you made need Thor one day and don't laugh, you never know what could happen"

Arlo tried to suck his own feet, Lucius watched his brother then tried himself, Felicity stopped them "eww nasty, you get that from your father" Loki looked over at them "hey, don't play the blame game my love" Felicity smirked "why not, you'd lose"

They spent the afternoon playing with the triplets, "Loki darling why don't you read them a story" Loki looked at the bookshelf "do you think they'd like one" he looked at all three of them "would you guys like a story?" Loki went to find a suitable book, Felicity held all three babies in her lap "yeah daddy is going to read to you guys" Arlo waved his arms around, Lucius kicked his feet and SoShy started to fall asleep. Loki came back and saw only their sons on the bed "she fell asleep, sorry" Loki gently kissed SoShy's forehead as Felicity placed her softly down in the crib.

Felicity held the boys as Loki started to read to them, Felicity was soaking in the sight that was in front of her. She loved that Loki was an involved father, she knew Odin hadn't been the best father example but compared to Laufey he was the best father in the nine realms.

Loki turned the page and saw the boys had followed in their sisters footsteps and had fallen asleep. He helped Felicity put the boys into the crib, just like all the other times SoShy was in the middle of them and holding on to Arlo's arm. "I really hope they stay this close as they get older, it would kill me if they hated each other"

Loki led her to their bed and wrapped his arms and the blanket around her "we will raise them correctly so they don't hate each other and also not to think of SoShy any different just because she doesn't carry the gift of magic but she carries the trait" Felicity got comfy in his arms "I hope so Loki, they need each other, we won't be around forever"…

How Will They Act?

Please Leave Reviews

Who Would Like A Sequel?

Gracie


	12. Sequel Is Now Up!

Hey Readers,

The Sequel To This Story Is Now Up

To Get Through Life, You Must Take Baby Steps

I Hope You Enjoy & Don't Forget To Comment

Gracie :)


End file.
